The present invention relates to packages including a tray surrounded by a single thermoplastic overwrap and particularly to packages having a single thermoplastic overwrap hermetically heat sealed to the tray that includes a manual tear opening feature.
Various concerns arise in connection with the manufacture and use of food non-food packages. One area of concern is with respect to the cost of packaging components and the efficiency that they are assembled with the food items. For example, current packaging containers for microwavable meals include a tray on which a food item is supported and a separate plastic lidding film which is heat sealed to the rim of the tray to hermetically seal the food item within the package. Often, a separate paperboard sleeve-type overwrap or paperboard carton is required which surrounds the sealed tray and provides a surface for product information and/or cooking instructions. It would be highly desirable minimize the cost of the packaging components by eliminating the paperboard sleeve-type overwrap or paperboard carton.
Another area of concern is with respect to ease of use during cooking of the food items and subsequent dispensing of the food items once cooked. When an air-tight unvented microwave package is heated in a microwave oven, pressure builds up in the sealed package holding the product. After a critical internal pressure is reached, the package can explode, spattering its contents over the oven interior. Before cooking the food item, the consumer is required to puncture the lidding film or remove a portion of the lidding film in order to reduce the internal pressure within the package and prevent explosion of the package during heating. Packaging which self-vents is also highly desirable.
There is a need in the art for improved packages that address at least some of the above concerns, and other concerns related to manufacture and use of the packages.